chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tavis Best
Tavis Aaron Best is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is the son and only child - to date - of Robert Firelock and Sienna Best. He is 8 years old, originally from the future, and his present time self is newborn. He has the ability of Advanced Cloning, and since he is in fact a clone of his original self, he also has the ability of Time Travelling. He will become a werewolf. Appearance He has darkly tanned hair, brown eyes and hair which is almost black. He's already large for his age, and almost always seems to be smiling, whatever the circumstances. As an adult, he'll be tall and well-built, very similar in build to his father, though he will have inherited all other features from his maternal family. Both his hair colour and his skin tone will darken further. His wolf form will have thick dark brown fur, appearing almost black from a distance, similar to his hair as a human. He will be large, strong and fierce. Personality Tavis seems cheerful, optimistic, happy and full of life. He smiles and laughs often, and never seems to show that he feels he is shouldering much responsibility, even when his actions save others. He also seems humble, and quite easily embarrassed by gratitude or attention. He displays a lot of confidence, a trait which will increase further in future, as he grows. However, he isn't cocky. Home Tavis lives with his parents Robert Firelock and Sienna Best, in a cottage in the grounds of the Firelock Coven. There are many of these cottages scattered around the grounds, to house all of the Guard members. However, theirs is one of the largest, along with Ariana and Ash's home, because of the fact that both pairs have families. Abilities As a future werewolf, Tavis will have the ability to transform into a giant wolf, and although he will not belong to a true pack, he will still have a telepathic connection with his maternal family. He will be stronger and faster and have advanced senses even in human form. He will be able to heal rapidly, and will be immortal while he still phases. However, he cannot access any of these abilities until he phases for the first time, which will occur at some time in his teens. He also has the ability of Advanced Cloning, which means he can produce fully independent clones of himself which sometimes have their own secondary ability. However, only the minority of the clones will have these abilities, most will be complete copies of him. Since he is technically himself the clone of a dead original, he also has the ability of Time Travelling. No other clone produced would have this ability. Other clones have displayed Venokinesis, Healing and Diagnosis. Family *Mother - Sienna Best *Father - Robert Firelock *Aunts - Tannith Reddan, Lleucu Grey, Ariana Crinamorte, Kitty Best *Uncles - Tomas Reddan, Seth Grey, Ash Best *First cousins - Rajan, Pippa, Matthew, Charlotte, Lyle, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Hope, Alessia, Nyasia, Lyla, Mackenzie, Gracie, Darcie, Cate, Eboni, Alivia, Becca, Sofia, Ethan, Harrison, Caterina, Mick, Rosa, Hunter, Keatley, Kyran, Raven *Second cousins - Braedan, Nickolas, Molly and Loretta History Sienna originally became accidentally pregnant with Tavis, and when she accelerated her own ageing in her sleep, she caused the pregnancy to progress. Tavis then manifested and cloned himself within her, one clone developing time travelling and using this to travel forwards into his mother's body in the future. The original Tavis died when Sienna aged herself back down. However, in the future, the clone Tavis was born, and grew up in the future for 7 years. When he realised that one of his clones possibly had an ability which could save his aunt Tannith, they travelled back in time to the present date to make the attempt, which was successful. A few weeks afterwards, another clone used the ability of diagnosis to detect a way to save Tomas Reddan and Ariana Crinamorte after they had been Drained, and the clone with Venokinesis healed away Ariana's venom before it could kill Ash Best. He also used the ability to detect how Tomas' abilities could be partially returned to him. A year afterwards, Robert proposed to Sienna, but she refused, fearful of the idea of joining the ruling family. She then fled, sensing how much she'd hurt him. Before she could return, she was captured and abducted by an enemy coven. The next day, Tavis admitted that he'd known this had happened, since he actually came from the currently ongoing future and not a different one as he'd let people assume, but that he couldn't warn anyone of any future events because he feared changing things for the worst. He would only alter events which his past self had already changed. Months afterwards, Sienna realised a way to save herself and accelerated her own age until she'd given birth to her son, accelerated the boy's age and then asked Tavis to time travel them both away to safety. Arriving a few weeks in the future, she soon learned that in the meantime, her imprint had tried to rescue her and had been killed in the attempt. She was distraught until Tavis realised that he could take her back in time to save Robert. They did this successfully. Sienna also asked Robert to propose to her again and this time she accepted. Etymology The name Tavis is Aramaic in origin, and means "twin", ironic because Tavis is not a twin himself although there are many sets of twins in his paternal family. It may however be a reference to how he could give himself apparent "twins" using his ability. His uncle's name also shares the same meaning. Tavis' middle name, Aaron, is Hebrew and means "mountain". His surname is English and means "greatest, best". It is his maternal surname. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Werewolves